<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Push by AngelusLorelei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956971">A Little Push</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei'>AngelusLorelei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You need some help with your homework so Simeon offers to help.  </p><p>A short little fic inspired by the sketch of Simeon with glasses by @artscelle on twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Simeon/main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Push</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh!” you groaned and laid your head down on your textbook. “I’m never going to get this…”</p><p>“You’ll get it M/C!” Luke patted your arm, “I believe in you!”</p><p>Luke looked so determined and cute you couldn’t help but huff and smile. Sitting up straight again, you ran your fingers through your hair.</p><p>“But I’ve been at it for hours and I just can’t-”</p><p>“Luke there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Simeon poked his head around the classroom door.</p><p>“Eh?? I’m sorry! I’ve been trying to help M/C with this Celestial Summoning homework.”</p><p>Simeon smiled at you beatifically. “Having some trouble M/C?”</p><p>You quickly looked away to hide your blush. For an angel, Simeon inspired some very sinful thoughts.</p><p>“Uh… yeah. I’ve been having some trouble with these translations.”</p><p>Simeon leaned over your shoulder to look at your notes. You stiffened in surprise.</p><p>“Hm,” Simeon cocked his head causing his hair to brush against your cheek, “I think I see what the problem is. If you don’t have any plans today, you should come back to Purgatory Hall with us. I might be able to help you.”</p><p>“Y-you could? I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.”</p><p>“You’re never any trouble little lamb.” Simeon patted your head affectionately. “Take your things and let’s go. You can text Lucifer on the way to let him know where you are.”</p><p>And just like that, you were hustled back to Purgatory Hall and into Simeon’s room. His room was very clean and yet somehow comfortable. He had personalized his space with pictures from the Celestial Ream and with little things he’d purchased in the Devildom as well. Since he only had one chair at his desk, you gingerly sat on the edge of his bed. Simeon smiled at you,</p><p>“Make yourself comfortable! I’ll get us some snacks and be right back.”</p><p>While you waited, you pulled your notes and book from your bag. You tried to compose yourself and <b>definitely not </b>dwell on the fact that you were alone, in Simeon’s room, on his bed. When Simeon returned, you didn’t even look up from your notes at first. You heard Simeon open and close a desk drawer and then pull his chair close to you.</p><p>“Alright M/C, let’s see what you have.”</p><p>You looked up to hand him your homework and immediately choked. Simeon was wearing a pair of glasses. As he studied your paper, he ran a hand through his hair slicking it back. <em>Oh no! He’s even cuter!</em></p><p>Luckily, Simeon didn’t seem to notice your blush or his effect on you. That, or he was politely ignoring it. Before you could stop yourself, you blurted out,</p><p>“Do you even need glasses?”</p><p>Simeon laughed, “Not normally. But these are a special pair from the Celestial Realm! They help me take a deeper look at magical sigils and summoning circles. So they are ideal for this kind of work.”</p><p>He trailed off flipping through your work. “Ah, here is the problem M/C. You’ve drawn the wrong symbol here. Normally you would use Greek in a summoning but since you’re trying to call an angel, you need to use Enochian there instead. Here, let me just,”</p><p>Simeon took a pencil from his desk and erased your note quickly correcting it.</p><p>“And then once you’ve done that all you need to do is fill in the angel’s true name here.”</p><p>“True name?”</p><p>“Of course! Lucifer and his brothers gave up their true names when they fell. But those of us who remained still have our True Names. That’s one of the reasons it makes it much harder to summon an angel rather than a demon.”</p><p>Simeon tapped the pencil against his lips thinking. You couldn’t help it, you were staring at him. Did Simeon know the effect he had on you? If he did could he even do anything about it? You coughed and tried to refocus.</p><p>“Tell me more about true names.”</p><p>Simeon hummed and made some more marks on your work. “Well, they are given to us by our Father when we reach maturity. It provides us with an extra layer of protection against sorcery.”</p><p>“And the brothers just… don’t have them anymore?”</p><p>“They forgot them.” Simeon studied you over his glasses, “I suspect it is part of what happens when you fall.”</p><p>“So… you couldn’t tell me your true name?”</p><p>“I could, but it would be like making a pact with you. You’d be able to command me.”</p><p>For some reason, the atmosphere between you felt charged. You bit your lip and looked away, thinking. Simeon reached out and touched your arm,</p><p>“Though I doubt you’d command me to do anything terrible M/C, I hope you understand why I’d keep it a secret from you.”</p><p>“O-of course!”</p><p>“Though,” Simeon paused glancing at your lips, “I do find myself <b>tempted</b> to tell you. What would you command me to do M/C?”</p><p>You met his gaze and his eyes were half-lidded and you felt suddenly heated. You leaned forward slowly closing the space between you. But then,</p><p>“M/C!”</p><p>Luke threw open the door and ran in, hands holding a plate of cookies, “Look what I made for you!”</p><p>“Oh Luke, that’s wonderful thank you!”</p><p>Then Solomon poked his head around the door, “M/C! Luke said you were here. Nice to see you.”</p><p>As Luke bounced on the bed offering you sweets and Solomon sat on your other side, you met Simeon’s eyes again. The angel took off his glasses and placing them to his lips, he winked at you. You flushed from head to toe and couldn’t help but wonder, <em>How far can an angel go before they fall?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>